


Legacy of Terror

by A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, Blu3g1rl



Series: Project Freelance [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, I made Obi-Wan alien, Look! Plot, That's Not How The Force Works, Zombies, he's too perfect to be human, jazz hands, just look at his hair, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan/pseuds/A_Shieldmaiden_of_Rohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3g1rl/pseuds/Blu3g1rl
Summary: Victory on Geonosis!After a massive planetary siege, the Separatist forces on Geonosis have finally fallen. Key weapons factories have been destroyed but at a heavy cost to Republic troops. Now, as Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Obi-Wan Kenobi begin a cleanup of the planet, they launch an intense campaign to find Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser and bring him to justice.





	Legacy of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, turns out that life is a demanding lady.

Sometimes, accepting help is harder than offering it...

A dust-covered and bruised Ahsoka gave a tired smile to Rex, “Sorry to leave you here, Rex,” she apologized, “There's still a lot to do.” 

Rex took in the exhaustion that radiated from both Padawans. Agent Tatooine had taken the most damage when the factory came down and had been forced to leave the planet. The agent’s departure seemed to be a signal for the Agents Mustafar and Jakku to leave as well. Only Agents Naboo and Coruscant remained; both being hired by General Kenobi. “You two have done enough destroying that factory,” the blonde clone assured them. He patted the Togruta’s head. “Go get some rest. You both deserve it. We'll let General Kenobi take it from here.”

The other padawan, Commander Offee, spoke up, determination in her eyes. “We'll be back before you know it, Captain Rex,” she promised and another clone walked up to them.

“We're ready, sir,” the trooper said and both girls walked onto the gunship to go to their base. 

Rex watched as the gunship flew off. “They’re skilled,” a modulated voice behind him commented. Rex turned around to see Agent Coruscant watch the ship fly as well. “It makes me wonder what they’ll do when they’re older.” 

“A lot of good things,” the captain responded warily. Unlike his brother Cody, Rex didn’t like Freelancers. Their hidden faces and secret skills had always set him on edge. It didn’t help that every agent was always a potential enemy. Project Freelance; the universal mercenary organization, elite soldiers who would perform any job for the right price and get it done. 

Coruscant nodded. “Well if they decide to leave the Order, Project Freelance would accept them. They have the right attitude, with a little training they could go far.” 

“Commander Tano would never leave the Jedi,” Rex informed the smaller man coldly. “She’s one of the best Jedi I have ever known.” 

ooOoo

“A hard-won victory,” Ava stated.

Obi-Wan watched as she prepared a speeder. “Indeed,” he agreed grimly and a list of his men’s names ran through his head. Backlash. Chitchat. Greaser. Bullseye. Two Guns. “And a costly one. We suffer a great many losses in these battles.” He hated how these wonderful brave men died in a war that could have been avoided. “Too many.” Aftermath. Tucker. Boo. Kunn. Wrench. The names were near endless. “The battles do appear to be coming with growing frequency. No sign of Poggle, I assume?” The two Knights had coordinated the search efforts while he and Ki Adi Mundi recovered from their injuries. 

Ava shook her head. “Nothing. We have clone squadrons spread out all over the area but no hits yet. I'll go out and find some clue as to where he went.”

A frown crossed his face. Ava was being reckless going off on her own to try to capture the opposing general. “I'm sure the clones can handle-” he tried to persuade the Chiss to let his Ghost Company handle this. His men were well rested and prepared to hunt down the Geonosian. Cody, in particular, wanted to get the being. 

“Poggle has too much information about the Separatists to let him get away,” Ava cut him off, then raised a hand to forestall his objection. “I know your men are capable—Waxer and Boil were in the 187th first, remember? But it can’t hurt to have another set of eyes out. I don’t have much else to do, anyway.” Her men were exhausted, and quite frankly, she was bored. And the sooner Poggle was found, the sooner they could all get off this blasted planet. 

Obi-Wan studied her raised chin and straight back. Determination painted her entire body. He sighed; the young woman was just like her Master. Pig-headed and more stubborn than a gundark. “Very well, Knight Charr,” he sighed out. It would be easier to convince the planet Tatooine to rain than to convince Ava to let his men handle this. 

“Force willing, we’ll be off this dustball in the next couple rotations,” Ava quipped, then sped off in a cloud of dust.

The Master Jedi sighed once more and shook his head before returning back to the base. To his surprise and delight, there was a familiar person waiting for him. “What's this? I didn't expect to find you up and about.” He warmly grinned as he approached Ki Adi Mundi. 

The Cerean smiled at his friend. “After enough time in a bacta tank, one longs for the mundane comfort of star charts,” Mundi responded back just as warmly. Both shared an amused look. “And I do believe I’ve worn out Agent Naboo’s welcome.” 

“Yes, I believe I may have done that as well,” Obi-Wan chuckled, “She’s a unique one, I’ll say that much.” The ginger took a good look at the other man. “But she’s quite skilled. Your wound looks almost healed.” 

Mundi’s smile turned sad. “I wish I could say the same for most of my men,” the Cerean stated, “If only there was a way for all of them to be treated at the same time.” 

Obi-Wan agreed. “Well, let's make sure we don't have to take Geonosis a third time,” he said and activated the holomap. “Poggle's forces seem to have come from the northern hemisphere.” 

“And where was Knight Charr’s last contact made from?”

“This region farther to the west, but there's nothing out there according to our latest intel.”

As if on cue, Ava’s hologram appeared. “Masters, I’ve found something. It appears to be a munitions container of some kind.”

“It could just be debris,” Obi-Wan countered.

Ava shook her head. “I don't think so. There was no battle in this area.” She brought her macrobinoculars up again. Eleven marks seventy-two. The only thing there was… “He was headed directly for the Progate Temple.”

“That makes no sense,” Obi-Wan muttered to himself out loud and tried to figure out the importance of the place. He mentally made a note to ask Agent Coruscant to stay around a little longer and check out the place. During his stay on the Mother of Invention, he learned that every agent had a special skill set. Coruscant, in particular, was their best tracker and scout. “Nothing in the temple could have survived the munitions we used in the first wave of our attack. Why would he risk exposure to go there?” 

“I'm not yet sure,” Ava admitted. “Perhaps he doesn't realize the extent to which we cleared that area.”

Mundi interjected himself into the conversation, concern on his face. “I'm tracking a sandstorm that's heading your way,” he informed the transmissioned Chiss. As he spoke, Anakin walked into the base. 

“No matter. Poggle is out in the open, and I intend to grab him before he can get off-world.” This was the best lead they'd had in days. She wasn't about to give it up for a bit of windblown sand! Besides, Master Mace had taught her to trust her instincts, and her instincts told her she was on the right track. 

“I advise against it,” Anakin spoke up, “You might get lost in the storm.” Memories of Tatooine sandstorms played through his mind. He knew many slaves that had gotten lost or killed in those storms. Not even Tusken Raiders would brave that dangerous weather. “Then we'd have to find both you and Poggle.” The human grinned at the idea of rescuing his friend. He would never let her live that down should that happen. 

Ava rolled her eyes internally.  _ Keep dreaming, Skywalker.  _ “I believe it’s a risk worth taking.”

“As you wish,” Mundi said with a soft frown. “Just be sure to stay safe.” 

Ava slid her goggles down and kept going. She might not be able to track Poggle in this storm, but she’d reach the temple soon. She could get out of the storm there. A few minutes later, she flew over an inert battle droid. Ava smirked and gunned the engine; she was on the right track.

Two hours passed slowly as the sandstorm raged across the campsite. Inside the base, Anakin paced back and forth. “What could be taking her so long?” he asked the others, worry clear in his posture. “Something must have happened.”

“Patience, Skywalker,” Mundi advised. “It's a delicate operation. I'm sure we'll have more information soon.”

Obi-Wan frowned and stroked his beard. “I must admit, I am troubled that we've not heard from her.”

“Let's not start worrying yet. Charr’s not one to take unnecessary risks.”

The Progate Temple was a large structure made of (what else?) sandstone with large archways and statues. However, that was where any resemblance to the Jedi Temple ended. The floors were covered in sand. The statues were grotesque. One, in particular, stood out: a Geonosian with an odd headdress of some kind. They reminded her of the horror holomovies she’d sneak out to watch with her friend, Thana. 

_ “I have to admit, wherever these soldiers came from, they're effective,” Thana said with a weary smirk as she deflected bolts with her emerald blade.  _

_ “They got to the arena in the nick of time, that’s for sure,” Ava agreed. Beside them, a LAAT ship deposited a tank. The air smelled like smoke and Tibanna gas and blood.  _

_ Thana’s smile faded. “Ava, look out!” _

_ “What-” And then Ava sensed it. Something dangerous, heading right for them. A missile so large it almost blocked out the sky.  _

_ Ava froze in a rare moment of shock and indecision. Thana didn't.  _

_ “Move, dammit!” A Force push sent her flying ten, twenty feet away. There was a sharp, stabbing pain like a million knives had pierced her chest, and the last thing Ava saw was her friend's serene expression before she was consumed in a ball of multicolored flame.  _

Ava shook herself. No need to rehash the reasons why Geonosis was her least favorite planet. The greatest difference between the two temples- and the most frustrating- was that the Progate Temple was completely deserted. 

A large metal disk covered some type of tunnel entrance. Neither sensing nor hearing anything, Ava crouched down and peered in. Inky blackness was all she saw. Sighing, Ava stepped back and activated her holocom. “Masters. I’ve tracked Poggle to the Progate Temple, but now there's no sign of him.”

“Go no further until we can send support,” Obi-Wan told her. “It's difficult with the storm. We can barely read your transmission as it is.”

“Are you sure he went into the temple?” Ki Adi Mundi asked.

Ava nodded. “I saw him enter, but I think he's gone down into the catacombs below.”

“Those catacombs go on for miles. I fear we may have lost him. Get yourself out of there.” Obi-Wan would brook no argument this time. The rumors he'd heard about that place...

There was a strange clicking noise, and Ava drew her lightsaber. The transmission flickered out. A nearby technician looked at the three generals. “The sandstorm’s too strong. We've lost the connection.”

Now more than worried, Anakin made his way over to the exit. It was clear to everyone in the room what the Knight was going to do. Regardless, Obi-Wan spoke. “Where are you going?” The chiding in his voice was as clear as a Naboo waterfall. The Stewjoni Master had a slight frown on his face, an indication of worry.

“Take a guess,” Anakin retorted. He couldn’t rag on Ava about rescuing her if she wasn’t alive to be rescued in the first place.

He shook his head, “We'll never get to her in this storm,” he pointed out, “The gunships can't handle it.” They would be no help to Ava if they were injured... or worse killed by the weather. Obi-Wan gestured with a hand to the clones to not follow Anakin. They would stay put until the sand died down.

“We can't wait!” Anakin protested angrily. This was just like the destroyed factory all over again! How could anyone be so cold to let a fellow Jedi die? Perhaps the Chancellor was right to imply that the Jedi weren’t the best choice to lead an army. 

Mundi looked at the angry Knight calmly. “I'm sorry, Skywalker,” he intoned, “We have no choice. We must be patient and trust in Knight Charr.” That boy was too reckless; if they went out now then their men would be killed. 

Knowing that his student would try to leave on his own, Obi-Wan offered a compromise. “We'll leave as soon as the storm lifts.” He turned to Cody, who had been doing his best to pretend to not hear the argument by studying the map. “Have Ghost Company prepare themselves for a rescue mission,” he ordered and the other man looked relieved to leave. Obi-Wan didn’t blame him one bit.

“What should I do with Agent Coruscant?” Cody asked; both men pretended not to see Anakin’s disgust when the agent was mentioned. 

“Have him prepare as well; any extra help would be needed,” Obi-Wan replied, “The good agent most likely has knowledge of the Temple. He could potentially lead us by the safest route to Commander Charr and help capture Poggle.”

“Yes, sir.” Cody nodded. “I’ll make sure the men are ready.” 

ooOoo

It took another half an hour for the storm to die down and ten minutes to fly over to the temple. As Obi-Wan predicted, Agent Coruscant did have a more thorough knowledge of the planet and was able to direct the gunship to the temple. “Stay alert, everyone,” Obi-Wan ordered as they began to search for any sign of the Chiss. 

“Spread out and look around, men,” Anakin also commanded when there were no obvious signs of the woman. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the armored mercenary climbing up on some rubble to gain a better view of the area. 

Obi-Wan spotted the opening to the temple. “Any signs of her?” he asked everyone. 

Cody shook his head. “No, sir,” he responded negatively. 

“There was a struggle,” Obi-Wan hummed out as he looked at the scorch marks. “This is not a good sign.” Just what could have happened to the young Knight? He hoped that she was still alive. He turned around at the sound of footsteps. It was Agent Coruscant holding something in his hand— Ava’s lightsaber. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly at the saberstaff. That was an even worse sign. A Jedi’s lightsaber was their life, and so seeing Ava’s prized staff destroyed any thought of finding the woman alive. “I... thank you, agent,” Obi-Wan finally said, keeping all thoughts to himself. The most they could do now was finish her mission; capturing Poggle.

The man must have known this as well. He placed a dust-streaked glove on his shoulder. “If it’s possible, I’ll find her body. She’ll get a traditional pyre, Mórrígan willing, Aericura receiving-” 

“And Dealgnait taking,” Obi-Wan finished. He looked surprised that there was someone else who knew Stewjoni religion. “Ceilteach?” the ginger asked with a heavy accent, making his voice rougher. 

“Ah,” Coruscant answered, “Cuz.” Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up and a slight smile formed on his face. He was about to say something when Anakin interrupted. 

“Poggle didn't do this,” the Knight said and glared at the ground darkly, like it personally offended him. 

“But maybe that did.” Agent Coruscant jerked a thumb to a weird looking statue leering at them. 

“That is one ugly bug,” Boil commented out loud. And indeed the statue depicted a hideous creature. 

“I haven't seen one that looks like that before,” Cody muttered and wondered what it could be. 

“I don't believe anyone has,” Obi-Wan offered up, “It could be the Geonosian queen.” The rarest and most powerful type of Geonosian. 

“The bugs have a queen?” his former student asked in a disgusted tone. It was as if the younger Jedi never thought that the natives reproduced. 

“Rumored,” Obi-Wan said, “But we haven't found any proof of her existence.”

“Oh, they exist,” Coruscant said and gave them an exaggerated shiver, “Ugly kriffers too.” Obi-Wan made a face at the crass word but said nothing. The agent looked around once more and spotted the entrance to the temple. “Come on.” He began to walk towards it. “We’ll find Poggle this way.”

Anakin watched as the armored man walked into the darkness. “Are you sure we can trust him?” he asked his former teacher with a frown. 

“Of course,” the other replied as the clones followed the Freelancer, now fully aware of the fact that they shared more than a common goal. The Stewji in general valued kinship above all else. “Agent Coruscant has the best knowledge of the planet; if anyone can take us to Poggle, then it’s him.”

Inwardly Anakin sneered at how trusting his master could be. “Maybe so, but for all we know he’s just leading us into a trap. He’s a Freelancer! He could be working for the enemy.”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan sharply said and looked to see if Coruscant heard the comment. It appeared as if the agent didn’t. 

“What?” Anakin looked insulted that he was being scolded. “I’m just saying. Freelancers aren’t known for their loyalty.” 

“No, but they are known for their dedication,” Obi-Wan defended the Freelancer, “And they don’t double cross contractors.” They went deeper into the temple. “I personally hired Agent Coruscant—”

“ _ You _ hired  _ him _ !?” Anakin all but shouted, making more than a few men turn back to look at them. “Are you insane?” 

“Agent Coruscant is a good man, Anakin. I have full faith that he will help us get Poggle.”

“You mean just like when he helped Gunray capture Padme?” 

“Senator Amidala escaped if you remember. But why should it matter to you?” 

“Uh... well...” Anakin trailed off, trying to come up with a reason. Thankfully, if not ironically, Agent Coruscant came to his rescue. 

“If you two ladies are done talking about me, we need to move faster.” Both Jedi blushed at the scolding.

“Come on, then,” Obi-Wan lowly said to his friend, “Let’s not dilly dally any longer.” 

Waxer continued to follow the Freelancer as he looked around, more interested in the scenery than where he was going. He was forced to stop when a black and yellow arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder. “Don’t go any farther; that way leads to a dead end,” Coruscant informed the baffled clone. He pointed to a crack in the wall. “This will take us all the way to her ugliness.” Snickers broke out as the clones’ shoulders shook at the blunt and rude comment. 

ooOoo

The first thing Ava heard was an odd croaking noise. After another moment, she realized she was being dragged on the ground. Ava opened her eyes. 

_ I’m in the tunnels.  _ She craned her head back.  _ Well, looks like I found Poggle _ . The Geonosian general was in the lead with two drones. Her hands were bound, with an energy string linking the cuffs together. Six more drones followed. But these were different than the bugs she’d fought before. Instead of brown, their eyes were a strange milky white. That, coupled with the fact that she hadn’t sensed them before, nor could she now, left her with a very bad feeling. She didn’t know why they’d taken her alive, but she wasn’t planning on sticking around to find out.

Ava took a deep breath, then tensed her core muscles and flipped herself upright. The drones were slow and telegraphed their movements. Ava easily evaded their lunges and fended them off with a few well-placed roundhouse kicks. 

But they got back up. And more appeared, crawling out of holes in the walls. Ava planted her fists in one's midsection. To her surprise, she punched through his exoskeleton. The internal organs were… rotting? Far from defeated, the drone screeched in her face.

Ava threw them back with a powerful Force push. Master Obi-Wan had said the tunnels stretched for miles; there could be thousands, if not millions, of these undying creatures. She had to warn them. 

Obi-Wan’s holocom started beeping. He pulled it out and activated it. “Master Kenobi!” It was none other than Ava; surprise and joy filled him at the sight of the young woman. After finding her saber, he had thought the worst; that this was a retrieval mission and not a rescue. “If you're following me, you must leave this place.” She ducked a clumsy punch and kicked another drone away. “Just get out! I repeat, fall ba—” 

The transmission abruptly ended and for a good moment, the ginger stared at it. “She must be close by,” he stated out loud, but to the agent’s ears, it sounded more like reassurance. Coruscant could sympathize. “Come on!”

The man weaved through his men to take the lead but was stopped by the eerie sound of clicking. Dozens of warrior class drones stiffly moved and stumbled toward the group. “I don't like the looks of this,” he drawled out as he ignited his saber. As if on cue the bugs swarmed. 

“Look out!” Cody barked out to his men, and he ducked away from an incoming hand. 

“I can't stop them!” Gearshift yelled in alarm as the Geonosian he shot in the head continued its way to him. Panic started to creep up his spine as the bugs around them slowly overtook them; he yelped in surprise as a rotting hand grabbed his shoulder. For a moment he swore he saw his life flash in his eyes until a saber cut through it. 

“Back, everyone, back!” his general ordered as he cut another bug in half. Just like the others, it didn’t seem to care or realize that it was injured and continued to advance towards them. “Take out the tunnel supports! It's the only way.” 

“You heard him!” Commander Cody shouted and begun to shoot the supports. Eagerly, the other members of the Ghost Company followed. The tunnel fell with a loud crash, dust blasting them. 

“If they didn’t know we’re here then they definitely know now.” Coruscant shook his head. “You guys stay here, I’ll look ahead for another way.” 

“Commander, have your injured looked after as Agent Coruscant does that,” Obi-Wan ordered and surveyed his men. Thankfully all eight troopers were still alive with them. 

“What were those things?” Anakin asked as he leaned against a wall, “We couldn't kill them no matter what we did.” 

“I've heard stories of a Geonosian hive mind so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors even after they have died.”

“And you think that's why we couldn't kill them; because they're-”

“Already dead, yes.” Obi-Wan grimly nodded. 

Blue eyes widened in shock. “That can't be true. That's impossible!” he denied. There was no way that the bugs could have that type of power.

“Impossible or not, these creatures keep moving after we cut them up or shoot them down,” countered Obi-Wan as Coruscant trotted back to them. He was slightly impressed with how fast it took the man to find another way to the queen. One of the best indeed. “Call for reinforcements,” he ordered his former student. 

He obeyed and activated his comm. The thing beeped twice before making a short and low noise. “There's no signal,” he stated, “We must be too deep underground.”

Obi-Wan looked at Gearshift and Heatwave. “You two,” he addressed them, “Head back to the surface and contact General Mundi. Tell him we need reinforcements.” Both men saluted and tried to head back.

Tried being the keyword since Coruscant stood in front of them and crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said, “This place is crawling all over with them.” He tilted his head, “I’ve never seen anything like this before. Heading up there is a death wish.” 

“Right.” Obi-Wan nodded. “Obviously, the thing's a lot more powerful than we assumed.” He turned to his men. “Nobody goes off on their own. It’s far too dangerous; let’s try to leave with as many as we came.” 

Anakin, of course, ignored him, “I'm going to the surface to alert General Mundi myself.” He made a move to walk off, but Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder. 

The Jedi Master wanted to scream; was Anakin doing this on purpose? Did he hit his head when they were fighting the undead Geonosians? That had to be the reason why he ignored both Agent Coruscant and himself. Mentally he made a note to have his idiotic student checked when they got out of this mess. “No, it’s far too dangerous, and besides we don’t have time to double back.” Anakin didn’t look convinced so he tried another route, “If we want to rescue Ava we need to do it now.” 

“Right,” the younger Jedi relented and turned back to the group, “Let’s go.”

ooOoo

Quietly the same group made their way down the temple, cautiously avoiding large swarms of the undead thanks to the Freelancer’s guidance. (“So they’re zombies?” he had said when they informed him, “Have you tried cutting off their heads? I heard that that works.”) “The air is warmer here,” Obi-Wan noted, “We must be getting close.”

“Forget the heat,” Anakin dismissed and covered his nose. “It smells down here.”

Coruscant was tempted to shoot the both of them. What gave them the brilliant idea to talk loudly on a stealth mission? “Keep your voices down,” he whispered as low as he could, his modulator making it sound like a hiss. 

The idiot (Skywalker, his mind offered) rolled his eyes at the order. “I'm just saying, this planet is rotten from the inside out.” He made sure to speak even louder just to provoke the agent. They rounded a corner. “Uh oh,” he lamely said as the sight of a gigantic grub filled their view. “I've got a bad feeling about this,” the Knight muttered.

“Really?” deadpanned Coruscant, “What makes you say that?” 

Obi-Wan ignored the two children squabbling behind him and studied the grub; it looked a lot like the statue from outside. “It must be the queen,” he deduced and turned to his commander. “Any sign of Ava?” 

Cody activated his miniature scope and looked around. “I see her,” he informed, making General Skywalker and Agent Coruscant stop their argument. “She's suspended near the throne.”

“Perfect,” Obi-Wan said as a plan began to form in his mind, “What about Poggle?” 

“He's speaking with the queen.”

“Good,” Anakin interrupted with a smirk, “You take the soldiers, I'll take the queen.”

“Must you always rush into things?” Obi-Wan sighed out, not in the least bit surprised at his student’s plan. 

Anakin groaned at the tone; he knew that tone. “You don't actually want to talk to it, do you?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” the Stewjoni confirmed. “Anakin, don't you wonder why they took Ava captive? Why not just kill her?” 

It was Coruscant that offered up his opinion. “She's leverage. She's a hostage.” He shrugged. “It’s what I would do in their place.” 

How very Freelancer of the agent; trying to look at things in a military point of view... or a bounty hunter one. Obi-Wan shook his head, “Leverage for what?” he asked rhetorically, “No, there's something else going on here, and these...” his face wrinkled at the word but he said it anyway, “Zombies... are connected to it.” He felt like he was in a very bad holomovie. 

Anakin sighed in defeat. He knew better than to argue when his Master had an idea. “Fine. We'll try it your way.”

“So glad you agree.” Obi-Wan’s lips quirked up and he glanced at his commander. “Set your men up around the perimeter. These creatures live in darkness. The light from your helmet should blind them temporarily. Turn your lamps on at my signal. They should create enough confusion for us to get Ava out of here.” He looked at the agent. “I hope you know a faster route; we’ll be needing one once we have the two.”

“No problem,” Coruscant agreed with a nod, “It looks as if the party’s here, I bet the normal route’s all bug-free.” 

“Good.” Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin. “Let's go.”

The two Jedi slowly walked towards the queen. “How did you know they wouldn't just attack us?” Anakin asked as they passed hissing and growling zombies. 

“Because I make observations while you think with your lightsaber,” the ginger bantered back, easing the tension the knight had. 

“That quick thinking of mine is usually needed when your observations get us into trouble,” Anakin retorted, now more relaxed as they fell into their roles. Obi-Wan the calm and collected negotiator and him, the brash and cocky hero without fear. 

“Anakin, the queen took Ava hostage. She wanted a Jedi. Now she has two more. I want to know what she's after.”

“Well, when this doesn't go as planned,  _ which it won't _ , I'll be ready.” 

“That is so reassuring,” Obi-Wan playfully teased as they stood before the queen. 

_ So they’re zombies. _ Ava thought, casting a glance over the horde. She was able to hear her rescuers thanks to her Chiss hearing.  _ Well, that explains a lot. _ She was, however, surprised to see the armor of a Freelancer among the group; Anakin despised the organization entirely. He had tried on more than one occasion to get past agents to leave. It made Ava wonder how Agent Coruscant was able to join them. 

“YOU!” the grub shrieked, its body squirming in anger. All around the Jedi the once living Geonosians clicked in agitation. This would not end well, Ava thought, oh how she wished that her friends didn’t follow her. She wasn’t worth it. “You are the creatures that attacked Geonosia. Why have you come before me?” 

“Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Obi-Wan cheerfully greeted, “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker. It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end.” He didn’t sound that sad to Coruscant’s ears; if anything the ginger sounded amused. To be fair, it was hard to take the ridiculous looking queen that seriously. But that didn’t mean that the Stewjoni could antagonize her. Once more Coruscant resisted the urge to shoot him.  _ Think of the money, Coru _ . 

“You do not dictate to me, Jedi,” the queen snarled back in broken Basic, “My Empire is forever.” 

“I'm afraid it does not appear that way, Your Grace. You shall release the Jedi Ava Charr and submit to Republic law,” Obi-Wan informed her in an overly polite tone.  _ Screw it, I could make just as much money if I sold him to the Seppies. _

“I will not submit to you!” the queen screamed and two actually living Geonosians took their lightsabers. 

“Patience, Anakin.” Obi-Wan stopped his student from attacking them. “Wait.” He turned to the female insect. “Majesty, destroying us shall only make the Republic's judgment of you harsher.”

“No. Jedi, no. I no destroy you.” The queen shook her head. “I devour you. I control you,” The two Geonosians from before grabbed the two men and forced them on their knees. “I had but one Jedi before young Poggle bring me. But now I have three.” She raised her hands to emphasize the importance of this fact. “Now, watch as my child enters your Jedi friend. And once inside, her mind becomes my mind. Her thoughts, my thoughts,” she taunted as Poggle was handed an egg like object with a worm poking out of it. 

“It's a sort of mind control, a hive mind,” Obi-Wan deduced as Poggle walked over to the young Knight, “She thinks she can possess us.”

“Great,” Anakin hissed as he tried to get out of the bug’s grasp. “Find out everything you wanted to know yet?”

Yes he did, but he needed to buy Cody and his men more time. “No, wait. I want to see how it works.” 

“I don't think Ava wants to see how it works,” Anakin scoffed as the bug held up the worm.

“No, I don't,” Ava said and leaned back as far as the stasis field allowed her to.

“I'm curious,” Obi-Wan insisted, “The more we know, the better.” 

“I disagree!” Ava would later deny that her voice had gotten higher. Intel gathering was one thing, but this was going too far!

“So do I.”

“Come now,” the Master cajoled, “The nose or the ear, which do you think it will enter?” Through the Force he conveyed part of his plan. None of the Ghost Company were in a good spot to unleash their signature chaos. 

Thankfully Anakin listened to him for once. He would play along for now, and besides watching the unflappable Ava squirm was partially amusing. “I think the nose,” the Knight responded, his enjoyment leaking through. 

Ava glared balefully at them and made a mental note to make Anakin pay the next time they sparred. “So glad you’re amused,” she seethed. The worm began to crawl over her forehead. “This better be part of the plan.” 

“Isn't it always?” Obi-Wan chortled, his eyes dancing with mirth, enjoying her discomfort. Perhaps next time she would listen to him and allow his men to do their job. “Cody, now!” he gave the signal and twisted out of the bug’s grip. Next to him, the Geonosian holding Anakin was shot in the head and both men used the Force to grab their lightsabers. 

With the saber Anakin jumped toward his friend and cut the binders in half, throwing the worm onto the ground, “Here.” He handed her staff back to her. “You're coming with us, Poggle,” Anakin grunted and he lunged to the shocked general. All around them the clones shot the living and the dead. Obi-Wan on the other hand used the Force to pick up the worm. He watched it for a moment. This would be very interesting to study. 

“Obi-Wan, look out!” Anakin smacked the worm out of Obi-Wan’s hand. 

“What- Anakin, no!”

Anakin ignored him and squashed it. “Got it.”

“What are you doing? I was going to study that!” he spluttered in protest. 

“Study the bottom of my boot!” Anakin retorted as he shoved Poggle. “Come on. Let's get out of here!”

“This way!” Coruscant shouted and waved his hand; he was at the entrance to the chamber with a pistol in his hand. “Come on!” 

“Here they come,” Cody shouted as the zombies advanced, “Take out the supports!” Immediately his men began to shoot at the ceiling. 

“They're still coming!” Waxer yelled as the zombies swarmed. Everyone followed Coruscant through the mazes of the catacombs. 

“This is our way out.” The agent pointed to the opening. 

“Start climbing!” Anakin pushed Poggle to the wall and looked behind him. Those rotting insects were getting close. They were only a fourth of the way up when the zombies began to climb after them. All around them the catacombs collapsed, no longer being able to hold up the tons of sandstone with the supports destroyed. Rocks of various sizes began to fall on top of them.

“Obi-Wan, look out!” Ava yelled. The Jedi in question looked up just in time to get hit on the head with a large chunk of rock. If not for his Stewjoni biology, it would have cracked his skull. He lost his grip and Ava grabbed his wrist. 

They barely made it out of the Temple before the entire thing collapsed in on itself. “All things considered,” Anakin broke the silence that fell upon the group as they stared at the destroyed temple, “That went better than I expected.” To his shock Coruscant began to laugh. For a brief moment the feeling of hysteria fluctuated through the Force before being cut off as the agent stopped laughing. 

“Is this how your missions usually go?” he demanded. Cody nodded and the agent remained silent for a brief second. “I am  _ NEVER _ working with you again. Ifreann ní, col ceathrar,” he declared. All the credits in this quadrant wouldn’t make him work with these... these  _ lunatics _ ever again. 

Wisely Obi-Wan ignored the outburst, still miffed about his former student that he  _ loved _ sooo much killing his next science project. “I wish we could have gotten one of those worms. Knowing how the queen controls her minions could have proven valuable.” And potentially life saving; if those worms reached topside then their men were at risk. 

Ava had no sympathy. “I thought you found out everything you wanted to know in the catacombs. They enter through the nose.”

“We’ll just have to hope the secret’s buried with her,” Anakin said.

  
  


“- and leave being reckless to the professionals next time, alright?” Coruscant said to Ava during their walk back to the gunship. 

What did he care? “Not that I owe you an explanation, but I sent the transmission so you  _ wouldn't  _ keep coming after me,” Ava replied coolly. “It wasn't worth the risk.”

Coruscant shook his head and scoffed. “Sorry to burst your bubble,  _ Jetti _ , but we weren't going after  _ you _ . Your sorry blue ass just happened to be in the same location as Poggle.” He rolled his shoulders. “Nothing more than a lucky coincidence, got it?”

That actually made her feel better. “Well if it was all a coincidence, then you've got nothing to complain about, do you?” she retorted with a smirk and continued walking. 

ooOoo

Ava pulled Obi-Wan aside later, after they'd returned to the base and she'd been checked over by a tired and very irritated Patch. “Master Kenobi, we need to talk. About Project Freelance.”


End file.
